Finding Grace
by BrookeJann
Summary: After an explosion on a planet, where Jack, Sam and SG-11 are overseeing negotiations, they get stuck in a difficult situation. How will they get out of it this time? And will they get out of it? S/J fic
1. Grace

Title: Finding Grace

Authors: Starlover1990 and Kat Spencer

Rating: T

Disclaimer: We don't own them…if we did they'd gotten together a LOT sooner. Please don't sue us, we're a poor college and a high school kid!

Summary: After an explosion on a planet, where Jack, Sam and SG-11 are overseeing negotiations, they get stuck in a difficult situation. How will they get out of it this time? And will they get out of it?

Also, many thanks to our beta **Sarai**

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter stood on the metal ramp that led to the Stargate. The Stargate spun before them. Jack was no longer affected by the spinning; it was just normal, everyday kind of stuff, like brushing one's teeth.

If you had told him ten years ago that one day he would be walking through a big circular…thing to get to another planet he would have called you crazy. Insane, wacko! That was before Daniel, Sam and Teal'c. At that time in his life he'd have rather died than go on without his son. But times had changed, Jack had grown since then. He had many things to live for; his job, his friends, especially the friend that stood by him now. Definitely this one, Jack smiled as he thought of her.

'Daniel just had to go to that dig eh?' He smirked.

'Yes he did, they may have found some items that could help us find the Lost City. Daniel is needed there, so we are on our own.'

'And Hammond just had to let SG-11 go with us?' Jack whined and looked at the men gathering behind him.

'Yes sir,' Sam smiled slightly.

Jack thought about SG-11. They had been on a few missions with SG-1. Major James, their leader, was an experienced officer, and Jack had handpicked him himself. His 2IC, Captain Thomson, was a faithful second and was assigned to the team after he came back from Iraq. He had just married a couple of months ago.

Then there was Lieutenant Bailey. Also a young soldier married, and had, since a couple of weeks ago, a son. The last member of the team was a scientist. He had an extensive knowledge of fuels, which was handy for this particular team.

Behind him, Jack heard Walter shouting; 'Chevron four, locked.' Behind them SG-11 waited, ready to go through.

Jack didn't like this mission at all. It was gonna be boring talk, political talk, so not his thing. He wanted action, guns, explosive…stuff! The team would negotiate with some folks about getting their ship fixed, and perhaps receiving technology in return. It was really Daniel's thing. Except Daniel wasn't there to help.

Teal'c wasn't going with them either, which made it even more boring. Still, he had Carter, that made this mission better! Heck, it made it a lot better! They would probably have to stay on the planet for a few days. On a crashed space ship, for crying out loud!

Why wasn't Daniel with them? He had helped to set this up; to begin the alliance between the two races. But now Jack was stuck with them! He knew Sam was going to have fun, looking at all those doohickies. He could already see her face shine at the thought of seeing all that new technology and learning all about it all. She would also be telling him all about it. Yep, he knew it for sure; these were going to be three long days.

The seventh Chevron locked.

'SG-1, SG-11, you have a go,' Jack heard General Hammond say. 'Okay campers move out,' he told the team.

He let SG-11 go before him and then he and Sam stepped through the gate.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

On the other side Jack looked towards the sky, put his sunglasses on and looked back to where SG-11 was waiting for them. Their leader, Major James was already talking with one of the villagers.

He and Carter walked towards them; 'So what's happened?' Jack asked.

'Not much sir, they've been waiting for us.'

'So, all good then?'

'Yes sir.'

'That's good, now we can start with all those lovely negotiations.' Jack said sarcastically. He looked at Carter and saw her trying to hide a smile; yep, this was getting better all the time.

'I'm sorry Colonel O'Neill but there has been a delay in our negotiations. I hope you don't mind waiting 30 minutes before we can start? You may walk around, whilst I show Major Carter the laboratories in our ship, at the moment we are trying to fix our engine. But we don't have the necessary supplies.'

'We know, just show us the way, I'll go along with you and Carter.' He looked at SG-11. 'SG-11 you can go to the conference room, or look around the ship, talk with the people, it won't hurt. I expect you back here in 30 minutes.'

The walk towards the ship was long but the people had clearly adjusted; basic houses were being built around it away from the main area of the village. The Kent people had been here for about three years and many wanted to settle into regular houses on land.

At one of the first houses their alien 'friend' stopped. 'Do you mind stopping here for a short while?'

'No, but why, if I may ask?' Jack questioned, attempting to remain polite whilst his patience wore a little thin. Sam stuck loyally to his side.

'Even in our years of distress we have reason to celebrate. We are welcoming a child into our people. I have a feeling the child has been born.' Jack wanted to question why, but then he heard a loud wail coming from out of the little wooden house.

He looked at Sam as the man knocked on the door; they were greeted by an older, plump woman. Behind a sheer curtain was a little room with one bed in it. Propped up by a vast amount of pillows was a young woman Jack knew as Liz, she held the baby close to her, softly speaking to the child. The older woman bustled around the room, putting the dirty, used towels into a crate she was carrying.

'How are you feeling Liz?' the man asked.

'Good, she came quickly. Madam Figg said she was born the exact moment that our friends came through the gate, the alarm told us of their arrival, though I was a little busy at the time.' Liz answered, smiling and looking at Sam and Jack, 'Sean, don't you have to go to the negotiations?'

'No, there was a delay; the negotiations will start in about 15 minutes.' Liz looked at Sam and then said; 'Would you like to hold her?' Sam blushed.

'Of course, if I'm allowed to,' Sam moved closer to the woman and sat next to her on the bed. Liz passed the infant to Sam's arms.

Jack thought it looked wonderful; Sam would be a great mom. 'Do you have any children?' Liz asked now.

Again Sam blushed; 'No, I haven't,' Liz nodded again.

'Carter, don't forget you can't take her with you,' Jack said with a smile.

'I won't forget, sir,' Jack smiled, and touched the small baby's hand. Her arms flailed around her.

'Colonel, I think you should know that this first child born to our people in eight years, she is very important to us,' Sean said suddenly.

'I can understand that, but you've been here for a few years, why is she the first one?'

'Because of the chemicals we use on the ship for fuel and other necessities, most women couldn't bear children afterwards.'

'I'm sorry for your people, but I'm sure that some of our doctors could help you with this problem.'

'I know that, that is one of the reasons why this alliance is very important to us.'

Jack nodded, understanding in every line of his face.

Sam, now busy with the little baby. Sam smiled down at the girl. The child's light blue eyes shone brightly, and her light brown hair was damp in little curls on the top of her head.

'Liz, what's her name, if I may ask?' Sam was more than a little curious about this child.

'Of course, her name is Grace,' Liz said with a proud smile on her face.

Sam's eyes met Liz's quickly, she looked a little shell-shocked. Jack didn't understand the surprise etched across her face, but then again, Jack didn't understand a lot of things when it came to Sam.

"That's a beautiful name, Liz," Sam finally got out.

"Thank you, just when we thought our race would die out, we get our saving grace, so she is called Grace," Liz smiled and stroked her daughter's arm with her finger.

* * *

We like reviews!


	2. Alliances

Lots and lots and lots of thanks for the reviews you have all given us. They were great, awesome, wonderful:P

Thanks again for our beta **Sarai**

And a Long chapter now! Have fun reading!

**Chapter Two**

**Alliances**

Sam looked at Jack, there was no way he could know about her Grace. Still, it pained her. She gently rested baby Grace back in her mother's arms. Sam rose from her seat on the bed and took her place, at Jack's side.

"Well, we just stopped in to see how you and the baby were doing, Lizzie. We'll be going now, let you and Grace get some sleep," Sean smiled at his friend.

"Yes, I will, and tell Henry he may come and visit his daughter."

"I will, Liz." Sean smiled.

"Thank you for visiting her, Sam, Jack," Liz said as she smiled up at them, the baby in her arms began to get fussy. "She is hungry."

"That's our cue!" Jack called out. Sam smiled slightly as she followed Jack and Sean out of the house. She gave one last glance to the mother and daughter before she lightly closed the door behind her.

"There will be a full moon in three nights time, you and your team will still be here. We will have a celebration for Grace. Will you come?" Sean questioned as the three headed to the ship.

"Sure, we might have to make arrangements back home, but we'd be honoured," Jack told him, smiling. The baby had put him in a much better mood. The three made the rest of the way to the ship in silence.

Sam was still amazed at the size of the ship. It was almost two times the size of the X-303; it had to be, the Kent people lived on it. The only reason they were seeing firm ground for more than a week or so was because the ship wasn't operational. Sam smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see the engine room.

They were greeted by two men they hadn't previously met, Nolan and Michael. "Nolan, Michael, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Major Samantha Carter, they are from planet Earth. They are here to negotiate the repairs to our ship.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you," the one called Nolan told Sam and Jack.

"Hi, nice to meet the two of you," Sam told them as she and Jack shook their hands.

"Yes, greetings!" Jack said a little more enthusiastically than necessary, as the five began their trek into the ship.

"Colonel, Major," Major James greeted the two officers.

"Major James," Jack told him.

"What have you found?" Sam asked.

"I didn't understand half the words they were spouting out, all that technobabble. Carter, I think you might want to take a look at it with them. I think their engine is fairly close to an internal combustion engine. However, I could be wrong. I think it's more your department, Carter. Here…this was given to me, I have no idea how to read it," the Major told her.

Sam nodded and looked at the thick folder that was given to her; she opened it and scanned over the first page a couple of times. Something seemed familiar about it.

"Welcome to my world." Jack said. Sam gave him a look and closed the folder.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry Carter, no offence."

Sam knew he meant none. "I know, sir," she told him.

"Yes, well, let's get on with those negotiations," Jack spoke up as Sam began to follow the three men to the conference room. Vast windows covered the opposite side of the huge, gray room. Lights were still functional on the ship, soft, blue light flooded the room. She glanced at Jack, she liked the way the light complemented him. Then again, anything complemented Jack O'Neill.

His eyes caught Sam's in that moment and she looked away. "Colonel O'Neill and his team are the ones here to help us with repairing and negotiating medication for our people. Colonel, this is Henry Thornton, the leader of our people, we stopped by to check on Liz and your new child."

Henry smiled. "How is she? How are they both? Will you start the negotiations? I want to visit my wife and our little girl. Her name is Grace, did you know?" Henry asked with a quick smile, his gray eyes finding Sam's.

"Yes," Sam smiled politely. She noticed Jack trying to catch her eye, but she couldn't muster up the courage to look at him. She could feel his gaze, boring into her, as Henry said a quick goodbye and headed out of the room. She felt it still as she sat at the table; Jack sat beside her as SG-11 arranged themselves around the table.

Sam opened the folder again and began to read as Sean began to speak. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Sean, it's just that I recognize this, at least I think I do. This is the formula for the fuel that your ship needs, correct?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is. You think you recognize it?"

"I might, we have something on earth very much like this called gasoline. It's close, but yours has some agents that I'm not familiar with, I have made out which ones correlate with the chemicals we have back on earth. Ours is a very complicated mixture of hydrocarbons, though yours, it seems doesn't produce the amounts of carbon monoxide, oxides of nitrogen, or sulphur-containing compounds. It's amazing, really," she nearly exclaimed. Beside her she noticed Jack rub his temples.

"So maybe the thing that they have that counteracts all of those harmful things is in fact harmful to the Kent women," Major James spoke up.

Sam nodded. "I think you're right, Major, whatever that chemical is, or chemicals, maybe even being used together is harming the women. It's also extraordinary because of the amount of gas you would need to sustain a ship of this size."

"We have been in space going on 23 years, Major Carter. The need to refuel comes up, but we've always had more than enough. We never stop on a planet more than a few days, save this time. Our engines went out, and we have not the right equipment to repair it, usually planets that we land on have societies which can aide us when it is needed. This landing was an emergency one; many lives could have been lost. The ship could have been destroyed, but we are safe. We hope that you can help us," Sean finished.

"That's what I'm hoping to, and that maybe we can study these chemicals together. I am interested to learn if this could be helpful to us back on earth."

"Only after we find out what's making these women infertile," Jack spoke up.

"Yes, sir, of course," Sam nodded, a little embarrassed by her enthusiasm.

"So, we're in somewhat of an agreement, you help us repair our ship, we help you with our fuel compound, trade medicine or medical care for that of the technology from our ships?"

"We'll have to discuss it with our superiors back home, but right now those sound like fair trades. As well as alliances against the Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld?" Sean questioned, confusion crossed his face.

"You know, snakes in the head? Mean little bastards."

"I know of whom you refer, Colonel, we however have not had trouble with the Goa'uld in many generations."

Sam shared as surprised look with Jack. "How long is many generations?" Sam spoke up.

"We have not had an altercation with the Goa'uld in almost 700 years, Major. The last battle of the Great Revolution rid us of them," Sean told her.

"Wait, wait, wait…you are no longer bothered by the Goa'uld? How come you couldn't bring them down? Better yet, why not help other people in the universe do the same?" Jack asked, almost loudly.

"Our policy as a people is not to get involved with other's affairs. The Goa'uld leave us alone because they remember that we were almost their destruction."

"We've never even heard of you," Jack told him.

"Naturally, the Goa'uld aren't the type of beings that go around talking of their near failures, are they?"

"No…well, no they aren't," Jack conceded.

"We'd be happy to make these trades, as soon as you've had time to talk to your superiors, of course, Colonel."

"Yes…well, why don't you take Carter here, make the rounds on the ship, and show her around the engine room. Major James and I will go make contact with Earth." Jack said, nodding at Sam. She smiled slightly and followed Sean, Michael, and Nolan from the conference room.

She'd thought Michael and Nolan would go with them but Sean and Sam stayed straight while they left down a winding hallway.

Walking down the halls of the ship reminded her of her first several weeks at the SGC. She got lost, a lot. She always had one constant though, no matter where she ended up getting lost, she always found someone she knew. Whether it was Daniel, Teal'c, Janet or General Hammond, or…or Jack. Jack. She especially liked finding him, she smiled inwardly. She didn't think she'd ever tire of finding Jack. If only…

"Sam, our engine room," Sean said as he motioned her inside.

"Oh, thank you," she told him. Now the real question: how did they get here? She might never tire of finding Jack, but sometimes thinking of him got her into trouble.

For now, Jack was pushed out of the front of her mind, and she was overtaken by the biggest doohickey she had ever seen. The room was large, perhaps two football fields deep; with an intricate stair system aided in going above or below the main level. They walked out onto the open grate bridge system and Sam smiled.

The engines were huge, just as Sam had imagined. She wondered what their equivalent to oil was, her mind raced with a hundred different questions.

"Those objects there, what are they?" she asked pointing out two things she supposed worked as turbo-boosters would on a car that was equipped with them.

"They aide us in reaching speeds at hyper-space."

Sam nodded. "What about cloaking abilities?" Sam asked.

"We have a computer room for that, Major Carter," Sean smiled.

"Can we visit it next?"

"Of course."

"What about a battery?"

"Battery?"

"Umm, we have them in our automobiles back on earth, a car battery is rechargeable and it supplies electric energy to an automobile. They provide a nominal 12-volt potential difference by serially connecting six cells that each produce about 2 to 2.1 volts. The battery itself is made up of plates. They're constructed from lead and lead oxide. Our automobiles couldn't work without them," Sam told him.

Sean looked impressed, but a bit confused. "Oh, no, Major Carter we have nothing like that, our computer systems take care of that, would you like to see where the fuel is housed?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Sam answered. She couldn't wait to get to the bottom of this; Sam loved a good challenge.

--

"You will want to wear this," Sean told her, handing her something that looked like a haz-mat suit. She put the suit on and Sean helped her close the helmet. He then put his own suit on.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed as they stepped into the next room. Great, almost clear containers held an amber coloured liquid. There were 15 of these containers; they were about the size of a water tower from the American mid-west.

"How is it all conserved?" she asked. "I mean back home, in our country alone we use about 369 million gallons each day, that was last year alone," Sam told him.

"Million? Sounds like a lot, we just don't need that…much. I don't know how to explain it. Perhaps our little goes a long way," Sean guessed.

"Maybe it's the mixture of elements you have that we do not," Sam said, thinking aloud.

"Yes, and we have to make other sacrifices to keep it that way."

Sam stopped dead in her tracks; she really seemed to have a knack for saying the wrong thing. "Sean, I'm sorry-"

"No, Colonel Carter, don't be sorry. It isn't your fault."

"Call me Sam, please," she told him.

"Well, Sam, why don't we check out our computer room? Most of the units are functional, you will find it most fascinating, I believe," Sean told Sam.

Sam smiled and followed him out of the fuel containment room.

--

"Carter!" Sam heard Jack call from behind her, she turned to face him and Major James who was with him.

"What did General Hammond say?"

"As soon as they have their meeting with the President they'll let us know. You know they'll have papers to write up, send some world renowned negotiator of world peace, that sort of thing," Jack told her.

Sam nodded and ducked her head to hide a smile.

"What have you found out?" Jack asked.

"A lot actually sir! Did you know they don't use a battery to give an electrical current to their ship's engine? Their computer systems run off a series of smaller battery-like objects, they give them power," Sam started out.

"Yes, and earlier Sam was telling me about batteries and how they are used on your planet, Colonel, very interesting indeed," Sean smiled brightly.

Sam could practically see the resignation in Jack's face; two geeks to deal with instead of one. She smiled as he said, "Aww, that's too bad I missed it," giving a small smile to Sam.

"Sir, there are so many things here, in the control room especially, that I'd like to go over, their computer systems are so intricate and powerful, I'd like to understand better of how they work."

"Learn away, Carter. We have been invited to a celebratory dinner for our alliance, be ready at 1800 hours. I guess we will see you then, and since Teal'c isn't here to drag you away I expect you to keep an eye on the time," Jack gave her a stern look she knew he didn't mean.

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir. 1800 hours, I'll be ready," she told him. She turned back to what Nolan was showing her before the interruption; out of the corner of her eye she watched Jack leave. She knew he was good on his word.

Sam smiled at the memories. So many times in the last seven years Jack had 'ordered' Teal'c to pull Sam away from her work; which he did, literally. Each time he asked to politely to save her work then promptly threw her over his shoulder. Teal'c said nothing while Sam was left to protest. After the third time she learned to save her progress and simply walk out with the Jaffa. She knew she needed sleep to be on her game, but sometimes sleep was the last thing on her mind.

Sam spent the rest of the day pouring over this new technology, coming up with hypotheses that might work out for them back on earth. She could hardly wait for the President's answer. She found herself all alone when she finally looked up from her notes, she barely remembered Sean's farewell not seven minutes ago. She rose and stretched.

She found Jack at exactly 1754 hours and smiled at him. He was waiting for her at the entrance to the ship. They were all having dinner outside, as Jack lead the way to the field just over a hill from the ship Sam couldn't help but be a little amazed by the beauty of the planet. Granted, it looked like earth, yes, though the sky was a deeper blue, which made the white clouds stand out even more.

The grass, as they say, is always greener on the other side. This planet's grass was no different. Sam smiled. She liked it here, if she were of the Kent people she might find it hard to leave. Sam smiled to herself again…with all that technology? Who was she kidding? She wouldn't leave _that_, couldn't, not in a million years. Unless Jack O'Neill were thrown in there, she'd give almost anything.

The women had spread out colourful blankets. Sam smiled at the faces she recognized. Jack led her to a blanket where SG-11, Sean, and Henry sat.

"We hope that you have found our services to be applicable, Major Carter," Henry offered as the food was served. It looked like chicken, Sam wasn't so sure it was going to taste like it; she smiled as Jack poked his with his fork.

"By far, yes, it's amazing, your technology, I can't wait to really start studying it in more detail, to bring more of our scientists here," Sam told him.

"Of course, we will make sure you get a tour of the labs first thing in the morning, the rest of you are welcome to join, if that is your wish," Henry told Jack and SG-11. Jack looked up from his plate. Sam knew he would have been listening; he took notice of everything. Jack O'Neill might act dumb but dumb he certainly was not.

"Oh! Uh, no, no, Henry, that's Carter's field, she loves the stuff. I only put up with it because she's on my team," Jack told him. Sam smiled even as she gave him an exasperated look. He returned her smile, with all the innocence he could muster.

--

"So Carter, what did you get done today? Any amazing revelations?" Jack asked as he and Sam made their way to a clearing just ahead of them. It was nice to get this time away from being on 'duty'. Just as Sam was about to open her mouth to spout more 'technobabble', Jack cut her off with a raised hand and a smile. Silent understanding passed between them.

"No revelations sir, I do however have some notes. I've almost translated their fuel compound into what it would equal on earth, there are of course holes, due to alien elements, but I'm sure it will only be a few more days," she smiled.

"Well, good, you just keep on…keeping on."

"Will do, sir," Sam smiled.

They had lapsed into silence for a while before Jack quietly remarked, "It's pretty up here, huh? Makes me wish I brought my telescope." The night's sky was lit brightly by the two moons the planet had in its orbit. Sam could appreciate their beauty, but was far more interested in what the soft light was doing to the rough angle of his chin.

"Yes, sir, it's beautiful," Sam told him as they stopped. She watched as Jack leaned against a boulder. He stopped and turned to her.

She never minded him looking at her; most of the time it gave her a reason to look right back. Just looking at him was nice. It was a constant in her life; she would never grow tired of just looking at him.

"What?" he questioned her.

"Nothing," she responded with a smile. Holy Hannah, he started the staring!

Sam looked away then, up to the two moons and wondered if the earth had two moons if she would be as struck with wonder with them too. She supposed she wouldn't, because if earth had two moons she'd be used to it, everyday sort of thing. Like brushing one's teeth. She watched as Jack took a seat on the boulder, she sat beside him. She could smell the faint scent of his cologne, and she liked that too. Suddenly a thought came to her, whether it was the light or the smell of his cologne she wasn't sure, but she felt more than a little playful.

"Sir?"

"What's that Carter?" Jack asked.

"Last week on team night you didn't answer Daniel's question."

"I don't answer a lot of Daniel's questions."

"Sir."

"Carter."

"I meant the one-"

"If earth was in great danger and you only had one minute to grab just three items before heading off to the alpha site, what would those items be?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Sam smiled.

"Ahh, well…seeing as I wouldn't just be heading over to the Alpha site…I would actually stay on earth and fig-

"Nope, Daniel said that couldn't be an option," Sam reminded him.

"If I remember correctly you didn't answer this question either," he reminded her.

She blinked. "I asked you first," she retorted.

"That you did Carter…umm…a picture of Charlie…and my fishing pole," he told her.

Sam smiled. "And?"

"And what? That's all I would bring."

"You get three, sir."

"I know…but it looks like I only need two."

"Your fishing pole?"

"What? That's a good one that I have, I've had it for twelve years, Carter, it's nice. Now what three things would you take?"

"Wow…umm, I dunno, my mom and dad gave me a book on astrophysics when I was 10, my mom wrote a nice little note on the inside cover, I'd take that, for sure. A picture of my brother, his wife and their kids," she said as she smiled slightly and looked at him.

"And?"

"And what?" she asked coyly, two could play at this game.

"You get three, Carter."

"I only need two," she grinned. Truth was her third would be nothing she could take with her, but the assurance that Jack would be on the other side with her.

"Maybe one day you'll tell me your third," he told her.

"Maybe one day you'll tell me yours, sir."

"We could both very well be right, Carter. We should be heading back now, get some shut eye, I'm sure you have a million and a half things to do tomorrow."

"Not quite that many."

"Well, yes, but, we should be getting back," Jack said as he slid off the rock. She followed suit and they began the walk back to the ship.

The trek back was a quiet one; they had almost made it to the gate, which was about a mile and a half from the ship. Tomorrow they were expecting word back from Hammond.

Tomorrow the Kents would be showing Jack and SG-11 around on a tour of the planet. Sean would show them the different and rare objects they had found. They had even stumbled on some ruins. Sam thought Daniel could have a field day. Sam would be staying behind on the ship to look over her notes and to make some observations. She smiled. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

--

"Carter, be good. SG-11, have fun talking to Hammond, and _as soon_ as you're done I want you on this boring tour with me, you're lucky your plans had changed. Keep in radio contact," Sam almost barely heard Jack say.

"Carter!" he said sharply, Sam winced and turned.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"All thirty…four of them sir," she told him.

"Are you getting smart with me? Wait, wrong person to ask that question. Oh, if you weren't staying here to check out their advanced technology…you would so be out there with me," Jack told her.

"Yes, sir," Sam answered.

"I can't believe all five of you got a reprieve," Jack said as Sean caught up with them.

"Jack, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, and Henry?" Jack asked.

"He has decided to stay with Liz and Grace this morning."

"Understandable, why don't we just get this over with, eh?"

"Of course, Jack, right this way."

"See ya," Jack offered them with a little wave as he and Sean started their tour.

"See you in a few hours, sir," Sam told him.

--

Sam smiled as she looked down at the sleeping baby in the bassinette. She was surprised and happy that Liz had asked her to watch Grace for a couple of hours while she shared lunch with Henry. Though, she was itching to get back on the ship and work some more on her translations, she found it relaxing that three of the Kent women had pulled her away from her work.

Liz told her this morning that she thought Sam worked too hard, she knew the baby must have been some sort of bribe. Grace had worked her magic. Who could resist such a sweet and innocent little face?

Sam was out with Madelyn, Abby, and Sarah; Sarah fourteen, and Abby twelve. They were the last ones born before Grace. Madelyn was newly married. The four of them were sharing lunch near the gate. None of them knew, but their day was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

And we still like reviews


	3. From Bad To Worse

Once again, lots of thank you's for the review...they really make us happy! You all get a hug(again) from us!

Also again a big applause for our beta **Sarai**

And let the next chapter begin(mwahahaha)

**Chapter 3 **

**From Bad To Worse**

Jack was seriously bored. One hour of this tour, he could handle, maybe even two. But three and a half hours? He was going out of his mind. Luckily for Jack he had an ace up his sleeve. For boring missions like this he had a great form of escapism; the image of his delectable 2IC's derriere swaying in front of him as they did simple recon. Only this time she wasn't here for him so he had to do it with his thoughts.

'Colonel?' A voice cut through his daydreaming. 'Colonel?' He turned around and saw SG-11.

'Major, anything to report?' Jack said with far more enthusiasm than necessary.

'Good sir, how is the tour so far?'

'Ah you know, lovely trees, a lake, some villages …all that _interesting_ stuff.' Jack said, his arms moving with the things he said. He didn't mean it, but he had to say it, he didn't want to hurt Sean by saying that this type of foliage was on most planets he had visited.

Major James raised his eyebrows, understanding the O'Neill perfectly. 'Yeah…interesting…so are you on your way back to the main village now? We have orders to join you, from General Hammond.'

'Of course you may join us, and,' he raised a finger, 'listen,' Jack stopped for a second and then continued, 'to all the interesting stuff Sean is telling me, I am sure you will find it fun.'

Major James suppressed a smile. 'Yes sir, we will.'

'Okay then, let's move on. Sean was just telling me about,' Jack stopped again, thought for a second, and then said; 'What exactly were you telling me?'

'About the way we produce our meals.'

'Oh, of course.'

Sean continued the tour. Jack hoped that now with SG-11 here it would be more fun, but sadly he was wrong. The geek level in SG-11 was higher then expected and Jack felt he would collapse at any minute from intense boredom. How could he survive all this technobabble? He had hoped without Carter there they could skip the boring parts but SG-11 were apparently quite interested. They asked question after question.

Jack knew that Hammond would love to know all this stuff; the Pentagon was chasing him to gather as much information about off-world tech as he could. He just found it hard to really care about it. Sure it was his job, and he loved his job, but what he wouldn't give for a cold beer and an episode of the Simpsons right now. Or fishing, he should definitely teach them the art of fishing, certainly with that beautiful lake here.

'Colonel, would you like to contact Major Carter so we can go back to the labs, or is she already there?' asked Sean.

'I'll radio her,' Jack said using his walkie-talkie. 'Carter?' He immediately got a response, 'Yes sir?'

'Can you come back to the labs now?' The radio crackled, there was a pause.

'Yes sir, but Grace is with me.'

'Bring her with you. We talked to Liz and Henry earlier; they're having lunch on the ship.'

'Yes, I know. They wanted me to watch Grace. See you soon, sir.'

Not a moment after her voice crackled out of the radio Jack felt the ground under him shudder, the sky before him turned to red, and then to black. Suddenly a hard, penetrating sound came from in front of him. The blast that came towards him was so hard he fell down on the ground. The air pressed out of his lungs; he struggled to breathe.

--

Dust clogged the air and his lungs. Jack struggle to stand up; the ground was still shaking a little. When he made it to his feet, he wished he hadn't. The ship in front of him, the ship they had been making their way to, it was engulfed in fire. Pieces of it were raining down on people. Jack was a hardened battle veteran, but even he was stunned by the pure wreckage before him.

Blinking, he switched into command mode. He looked around; SG-11 and several natives were getting to their feet around him. Apart from a few cuts and bruises there appeared to be no serious injuries. Motioning for SG-11 to take care of the natives he turned back to look at the ship. With fingers that shook he pressed down on the 'speak' button of the walkie-talkie.

'Carter?' No response.

'Carter, are you there?' Insecurity shook in his voice. But he refused to give into the pure, cold terror he felt at the possibility of her death. If anything happened to her…he was here to take care of the whole team, to make sure the worst didn't happen…but especially not to Carter.

Agonising seconds passed. 'Yes sir,' her voice finally broke through the device, and the madness that surrounded him. Jack sighed, letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

'Carter, you know what the hell just happened?'

'No sir, but I think the ship exploded.' He could hear the fear in her voice. She was tough, but this was like a nightmare. He longed to see her, to touch her and make sure she was ok, but duty overtook him. He could hear sounds behind her over the radio link.

'Carter, what is that beeping?' For a moment everything went deathly still for Jack, he was aware of the screaming and crying, the ragged breaths and crackling fire, but the only thing he could focus on was that beeping noise. Far more terrifying than anything around him.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't have happened, he thought.

'Sir,' her scared voice came through the walkie-talkie, 'You have to get to the gate now!'

'Why, Carter? What's going on?'

'The air.'

'What about the air?' Jack frowned.

'It's getting toxic. Sir, there must have been some sort of exothermic reaction. The fuel exploded, and because of that the whole ship.'

'I get it Carter, SG-11 is coming to you now. I'm gonna round up as many able bodied people as I can.' Jack said, praying that no one had died. They didn't deserve that. Again he didn't hear anything for a moment; he could see Carter's face in front of him, thinking what she should say, even when she didn't agree with him.

'Yes sir, but be quick, otherwise you could die as well. Don't go too close to the ship. It's dangerous!'

'Understood, Carter, over and out.'

Jack looked for a moment to the place were the ship was before, but now were ruins and flames that came as high as the highest buildings Jack had seen in his life, the houses surrounding the ship were destroyed as well.

'SG-11, get to the gate, Major Carter will wait there for you. Take with you as many people as you can. If someone has a chance to survive take him with you! Then dial earth and say we are coming in hot.' Jack ordered.

'Colonel, can I go with you?' Sean asked Jack.

'I'm sorry Sean but it's safer to go along with SG11.'

'Please, Jack, they are my people!' Sean looked desperate.

Jack suppressed a growl of frustration. 'Sean I understand your concern but you have to help your people, lead them. I hope I can find Henry and Liz, and some others. Now go!'

SG-11 immediately went with Sean, while Jack ran towards the ship. He passed body after body. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air; it was a smell Jack was far too used to. He grimaced and ran faster.

As Jack neared the ship, careful not to get too close, there was only silence and almost overwhelming heat. Pieces of the wreckage still smouldered around him. He knew that some had probably been so close to the blast that they had disintegrated. He searched, the heat and smell bearing down on him. Carefully pulling over what looked like the remains of a door, Jack gasped and pulled back, falling onto his knees.

The charred bodies of Liz and Henry lay before him. Jack closed his eyes , hanging his head for a second before checking if they had a pulse. He checked twice but it was clear they were both dead.

Nobody this close to the ship or in the ship could be alive, killed by a blast that nobody had predicted. Jack had to get out of here; he didn't want to see the death, he also didn't want to be here in case of another explosion. Why did this always happen to the good guys? People they could be friends with? The ones they needed…

Jack turned around and ran as fast as he could towards the gate, ignoring his hurting knees and back. He was halfway there when another blast came from behind him, this one not as bad as the first but bad enough for Jack to know that he had to get out of there, now! Wincing, Jack stood up again. Dirt splattered his trousers and vest, his injuries, though painful, he ignored. Again he started running, slowly seeing the gate come closer.

When Jack arrived at the gate, it was still and about 30 people were around gathered it. The people seemed to be in a bad way, not one person was left uninjured, although luckily their injuries seemed to minor. In the melee Jack sought out his own people.

'Why isn't the gate dialed yet?' Jack barked.

'Sir, we can't dial earth, it won't connect!' Major James answered.

'Then dial the alpha site!'

'We've tried, we can't, General Hammond said something about transferring some new technology from the alpha site to earth.'

'Another gate then, it isn't that hard, is it?'

'No sir. I know a planet we can dial.' He said hurrying to the DHD, and dialling the planet. This time the seventh Chevron did lock.

'Okay people, go through.' Major James shouted. With the Stargate activated and the refugees making their way through, Jack began searching for Sam. Where was she? She should be here, with Grace, he wouldn't leave without her. He span on the spot, searching for her familiar blonde head.

He found her helping guide the Kent people through the gate. He made his way to her, and with a soft voice said; 'You okay?' She nodded, and looked down at the infant next to her in the bassinette. She was sleeping. Luckily, she wouldn't remember any of this.

'She just fell asleep, she cried a bit at first, but Madelyn helped.' Sam smiled down into the bassinette; the baby wrinkled her nose in her sleep.

He couldn't help but notice her reaction and suppressed his own smile. 'That's good, Carter, now lets get through the gate, like you said it isn't safe here.'

Jack didn't have the heart to tell Sam about Liz and Henry, just yet. What would they do with this little baby? She needed her parents. She was only a day old. Grace didn't deserve this.

Without trying to think about the disaster they left behind, Jack, Sam and Grace walked through.

--

The Gate closed after the two of them came through. Before him Jack saw the survivors of a race that they were supposed to help. It wasn't fair half of them had died. Dammit, why did this always happen to them? Where were Teal'c and Daniel now, when he needed them? The survivor's wounds were minor, those with major wounds had died immediately back on the planet. But Jack still knew all of them had to be checked by the doc, she could say it for certain if they had inhaled too much of the toxic air.

Jack sighed as Major James came towards him.

'Sir,' He said.

'What's wrong major?'

'Sir, the DHD, it's broken.'

'What?!' Jack said with anger. He couldn't believe this; of all the planets they could have dialled they chose one where the DHD was broken. For crying out loud, it was clearly one of 'those' days. 'You're kidding? Right?'

'No sir, I'm sorry, but it is really broken.' Jack walked after the Major towards the DHD.

There he saw it. The DHD was indeed broken; it looked like it had been hit by a staff blast.

'Carter, can you fix it?' He asked Carter who had walked with him towards the DHD.

'I can look at it sir, but I don't know for sure.' She handed the bassinette to Jack and crouched down beside the damaged DHD.

'Okay, Major until Carter has fixed this thing we have to keep alive; start setting up a base camp with the help of the Kents.'

'But sir, there are people on this planet, I'm certain that we can make living arrangements with them for a night or so…'

Jack sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. 'Well then Major, contact them, I'll stay with Carter and radio in, in half an hour.' Jack said thinking about that he had to tell her about Liz and Henry.

'Yes sir. See you soon' The Major and his team moved out together with the Kent people. Some were protesting, wanting to stay close to the gate. Eventually everyone left, believing that they would be in a village soon.

The first few minutes Jack just watched Carter, muttering as she examined the internal workings of the DHD. He was sitting on the last step of the stairs of the gate, playing with Grace (the best he guessed you could play with a newborn), who had been left with them and was now very wide awake. Madelyn didn't want to take her with her; she had said something about bonding and then left. Before the two Air Force officers could protest, Madelyn had left them.

The little trio settled into silence; Carter fiddling with the DHD and Jack playing with Grace. He was transfixed by her eyes; they were a deep shade of blue and appeared to regard him thoughtfully.

'Carter, do you have some milk for Grace? Did Liz leave some with you? I think she's getting hungry.'

Carter looked up from the DHD; 'Yeah, there's some in the bag next to the bassinette.'

'Oh yeah, thanks.' Jack got the milk and looked back at the little baby. He thought about Charlie. The raw pain in his heart had settled into more of a dull ache, but it was always there. It was hard. No parent should outlive their child. But neither was it right that a little baby like this should be left alone without her parents. Jack had to tell Sam, and soon. He suspected she would already think something happened. She must know, since Liz and Henry weren't with them, but it was another of those conversations he found it difficult to start.

Jack sighed; he couldn't go on not saying anything. 'Carter.'

Once again Carter looked up from the DHD; 'Yes sir?'

'I've gotta tell you something.' She looked at him, nodding but didn't said a word, 'You know, when I went back to the ship…after the blast, I searched for Henry and Liz…'

'I know you told me,' Sam said, walking towards him and sitting next to him, looking at the baby in his arms.

'I found them.' Now Sam looked up, Jack could see that her face looked scared. That she could start to cry any moment. But she just kept staring. 'They were dead. I…,' he swallowed, 'I checked for a pulse, there was none.' Again a long silence. 'I'm sorry.' Sam nodded again; her eyes focused on the ground.

'So what about Grace?' Sam asked.

'I don't know. I think it's the best that Madelyn takes care of her. We have to tell them soon. Do you think the DHD is going to be much work?'

Sam blinked, pushing the impending grief to the back of her mind. 'To be honest sir, I don't know if I can fix it with the limited supplies we have. The control crystal is broken, and some of the connective wires. I can try to make a new link but I don't know if it will work. Maybe the people on this planet can help us with some supplies?'

'I don't know. We can walk towards the village now.'

'I only have to finish one more thing before we can go sir.'

'That's okay. Grace hasn't finished her bottle yet.' Jack said looking at the baby in his arms. So much at peace now. She probably didn't have a clue what was going on. She was lucky that she probably wouldn't remember a thing of this.

Then Jack heard a sound coming from the path to lead towards the village. Immediately the two of them were standing up. Then they saw Major James running towards them.

'Sir,' He shouted, almost out of breath.

'What's wrong major?'

'The village…the village has been attacked. There is nobody here, sir. Everything is gone!'

Jack looked at Sam, and saw his own anxiety repeated on her face. Their chances of survival had just decreased significantly.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! And..erm...we still love reviews!blushes


	4. Now what?

Once again, we would like to thank all people that took the time to review! They were all awesome! Sorry for the long wait before this chapter, but it was rather a busy period. The beta was on time it only took a while before to read everything and make it ready for uploading! I hope you will understand that. (school can be very hectic)

Now further with the story!

**Chapter 4 – Now What?**

Four hours had passed and one question had remained in Sam's mind. _Now what? _What will happen when the SGC tried to contact them in another hour, on time? They would find the planet abandoned and the air dangerous. They would find the ship destroyed. What else would they think other then death? If they thought any of them had survived, surely they would have dialled earth. Or the alpha site.

Damnit! They'd done everything they could think of! _Now what?_ It rang like a mantra in her head. The Kents now knew the fate of their leader and his wife. The ones left seemed lost, she couldn't blame them. She didn't know how she would feel.

Snapping out of her reverie, Sam looked at Madelyn who sat in front of her; Grace was in her bassinette at Sam's feet. She felt rather than heard Jack's sigh as he sat down beside her. There were still a few buildings standing in the wrecked village, a couple of houses and even a storage barn. Some pieces of farm equipment looked to be operational. Jack had been looking over what was left.

Sam sighed, confusion on her face. "Madelyn, what's wrong? I don't understand why you won't take Grace. I think that Liz and Henry would want you and George to take her. She should be raised by her own people. Why are you so determined for us to take her?" Madelyn had seemed to assume that she and Jack were a couple. Well, they weren't! _Far from it, _Sam thought_._ She hadn't been able to look Jack fully in the face since Madelyn had told them that it was their destiny to take Grace.

"It's not my place. It's you, you two. It is the way of our people. After a Kent child is born the first to call on the mother and child are destined to care for the child if anything were to happen to the parents. It is more special with you two, you came to our people to help, Liz confided in me that in the few minutes she spent with you she felt a connection." Madelyn smiled, her eyes mysterious, "Especially with you, Sam, you two are the guardians of the child, her surrogate parents".

"Sean was there too," Jack pointed out.

"Yes, but out of the three of you, you two are the pair, the couple."

Jack choked, "We're not a couple." He gesticulated wildly between himself and Sam. "A couple of friends, a couple of air force officers, but not a couple, not in the sense you mean." He could see the blush creeping up Sam's cheeks and willed himself not to look at her.

Madelyn smiled. "No one, myself included, will take her. We will not abandon this custom. It is destiny. I can tell you this is the fourth time that I have heard of this actually coming to light. The last was Henry himself; he had two wonderful parents, who tragically died when he was seven. Morgan and Leia took him in, we cannot abandon this, and you cannot ask us to. While you and your team have been investigating the village we have had a small talk with most of our people. We _want_ you to take care of her; we would feel we were breaking her destiny if one of us took her. I'm sorry, you're the only ones who can do this". Madelyn gathered her skirt, took one last look in the bassinette, and walked away from the two bewildered air force officers.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

If SG-11 thought their 'family' arrangement was weird, they didn't breathe a word. For that Sam was thankful. She already felt her face grow a bit warm around the four; she wondered if Jack was phased by their questioning looks. She sighed; she'd probably never know the answer to that question, or anything else she wondered about Jack O'Neill.

It was decided that Sam and Grace would share one of the remaining houses; the few other homes would be occupied by the few elderly Kents that had survived or the families with younger children. None of the Kents had survived the blast unscathed. Sarah and her father had lost Sarah's mother and had taken in Abby, who was without parents or surrogates. The two little girls were friends and Sarah's father told Sam it would be his honour to raise the two together.

Sam sighed, looking over the injured Kents she was treating. She was in pain, physically and emotionally. Her medical field training helped her deal with most of the raw hurt and anger but a person can only stare death in the face for so long before it affects them. After checking on her patients she went into the main room and found Jack there. He was rocking baby Grace to sleep as he stood, looking out a half broken window. His back was turned from her. She let her breath out slowly and silently. She relished the beautiful, serene picture the pair made then swallowed, shaking her head of her thoughts.

In all out of the 37 people that were with them 32 had a roof over their heads, and even that was a tight squeeze. Sam and Grace were sharing with three of the injured and four others and Sam was having a hard time looking after the injured and the baby. Grace didn't have much milk left, for starters, which was at the top of their agenda for the next morning. They would need to find something that could suffice when that time came.

As it was Jack and SG-11 occupied the tents that they had brought on this mission with them. Four people would call the front room of Sam's 'home' 'home' for now.

Tonight Jack, along with SG-11 and Sean, the young Kent who had shown Jack around on the planet, would begin a nightly watch. As she tried to organise her jumbled thoughts, Jack turned from the window to face her. "Hey, Carter," he spoke softly.

"Hey, sir, I was just thinking, tomorrow night I could be on watch, we could switch, you know," she told him.

He was quiet. For a fleeting moment Sam thought she could see a sadness in his eyes. He blinked and it was gone. "Yeah, we'll see what works out. We need to look around more, find a crib…or I could make one. I just hope we can get her some milk," he said looking from Sam to Grace.

Sam shook her head. "Sir, even if we find an animal with the appropriate milk, something that is safe for her to drink, like cow's milk back on earth, it has to be pasteurized. It's an extensive process, something we couldn't reproduce here anytime soon."

"I thought it was just heating up the milk to kill the bacteria."

"That's not all there is to it, sir. Um…it's not that easy," she told him as she made her way to Jack and he gently placed the sleeping babe in her arms. She smiled at him.

"Well, tomorrow's another day. We'll look into the milk situation then." He paused, swallowing, "after the memorial, I mean". I'm glad they at least have Grant," Jack told her.

Sam shifted the baby in her arms, Grace protested slightly, but settled in closer to Sam's chest. "So am I sir." Grant was the Kent's spiritual leader. He was especially needed in a time like this. He was injured; neither Kents nor Humans had escaped the explosion unscathed. But Grant would live, and continue to give hope to the bruised community.

They weren't out of the woods yet, food was low, feeding 37 people on the MREs they had was tough. They would last another day, maybe two. They'd have to find a suitable food source tomorrow too, Sam sighed. '_This wasn't supposed to happen!_' She repeated to herself, like a mantra she couldn't forget. She also had to look over the DHD again. She would have to talk to Jack about delegating jobs to the others. She _did_ have Grace to think of too now. She sighed. Tomorrow.

"Well, I'll let you two get some sleep," Jack told her, she knew he couldn't resist as he bent down a placed a small kiss on the baby's head. He straightened to his full height, eyes on hers.

"Goodnight, Carter."

"Goodnight, sir. We need to have a meeting in the morning. I must admit, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed with all the duties that are rolling around in my head," she told him, smiling softly.

He smiled in return, noticing how the flickering light played across her eyes and mouth. Jack cleared his throat, kicking himself mentally. "Well, yes, tomorrow. Night, Carter".

"Night, Sir".

"Ahh, your visitors are here, Carter." Jack said as the four entered the house and Jack left.

"Yes, sir, hi, guys," Sam smiled. "I made some pallets for you, earlier. If you need anything, come and get me, I'll be in this back room. I hope you four sleep well," she smiled then, not knowing what else to do and carried Grace and her bassinette to the back room, where her own pallet awaited her.

Walking gently so as not to wake the sleeping infant, Sam moved into the back room. Laying Grace down in her bassinette, she prepared for bed in a dreamlike trance. She was thinking of home, of what they must be doing at Stargate Command. She thought of Daniel and Teal'c, maybe frantically looking for their lost teammates. She thought of her Dad. Would he have been called in to help with the search? She shivered, looking around the cold room. Her only comfort, the small baby on the makeshift bed and one man she couldn't have.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

**The SGC**

"Report, Colonel," General Hammond almost shouted, even before the wormhole had dispersed completely.

"Sir, there is nothing to tell you that we don't already know, no one on that planet was left alive. There is no way to tell if Jack, the majors or the rest of SG-1 were among them. The ship was destroyed sir, we think there was a series of explosions, those who didn't die in the blast died shortly after from exposure to toxic air," Colonel Samuels said as he removed his Haz-Mat helmet. "We're surprised the gate is still functional, we found debris close by, it must have been a huge ship to cause such a grand explosion, the crater it left alone was unbelievable."

General Hammond nodded. "Is there any way to know when the explosion occurred?"

"No sir, not at this moment, but my team will begin analysing our findings straight away."

"Okay, major, go shower, then straight to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir, Colonel Samuels said as he made his way out of the gate room, the rest of his team following.

General Hammond shook his head. His people were gone. He prayed that they weren't trying to dial the gate while they were transferring the technology between Earth and the Alpha Site. They would have tried the SGC gate, then the Alpha Site, and would have been denied from either. George Hammond couldn't live with himself if that were the case.

But surely then they would have gated to some other known planet and gated home after? It didn't look good. He had to consider the possibility that they were dead. He just didn't know how he could ever do such a thing. He tried to tell himself that everyone under his command was the same. But this was Jack and Sam. Not just the two officers from his flagship team, but his friends.

George sighed, they had yet to contact the Tok'ra, their communication lately had been sporadic at best. He just didn't know how to tell Jacob his only daughter was missing, presumed dead.

* * *

TBC... please review!


End file.
